My Name is Nakuro Uzumaki!
Synopsis TBA. Chapter 1: Nakuro Uzumaki Nakuro steadily aimed his Kunai at the tree trunk in the backyard of the Uzumaki household. He cried out a scream while throwing the Kunai. As he thought, the knife landed on target. In shock, and in joy, he called out his mother and father to see his successful throw. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san! Oto-san! Look I did it!" Before he knew it, his mother and father came outside, and praised him for his success. "Hey Nakuro-kun! What's the big commotion?" His father (Also known as the Sixth Hokage) asked. "I threw the Kunai right on target! Just like how Iruka-Sensei said!" Sakura gazed at the tree trunk for a few moments before she decided to break the silence. "How good was your target practice yesterday Nakuro-kun?" Nakuro stopped and removed his smile to think about it. "I don't know. As long as I see a difference today than, that makes me stronger! Dattebayo!" Nakuro declared while putting on his fathers trademark grin. Every single way he reminds me of Naruto-kun... At least he got my eyes... Sakura thought to herself before letting out a giggle. "Hey, can I give it a try!?" Naruto asked with excitement. "Hmm... I don't know... You may be still too weak..." Nakuro replied with sarcasm. "Huh? But I'm Hokage-Sama! Please lemme try it!" Naruto pleaded with Nakuro without noticing his chuckles and sarcasms in his voice. Before Nakuro admitted that he lying, the pink-haired kunoichi smacks him on the head, and says, "Baka! He was acting sarcastic! Didn't you see it in his face??!!" Her eyes went white like they normally do in the animes. "Oww... Ne, Sakura-chan... Was there any reason to do that?" The blue-eyed ninja asked. " Because, you're still a complete BAKA EVEN AFTER ALL THESE YEARS!" Sakura replied rather aggressively. Nakuro took a step back after seeing his mother become extremely violent once again. ---- The scene changes over to the next day in the Academy. Nakuro was acting just like his father, and falling asleep during class. But it wasn't until long that Iruka caught into him. "Nakuro, are you even listening?!" the old Iruka said. "Huh?! Oh wait- What?" Nakuro mumbled while slowly waking up. The whole class let out a small laugh before Iruka told them to be quiet. "Nakuro, you're the son of the Sixth Hokage and the son of a genius kunoichi. Have anything to say for yourself?" Maaan! Iruka-sensei ALWAYS uses the 'Sixth Hokage' excuse. I'm my own person! Nakuro finally broke the silence stood up. "I'm proud that I'm the son of a Hokage! And when I get older, I will become the Hokage!" Iruka slowly smiled at Nakuro's sheer devotion to become the Hokage. It reminded him a lot of the young and silly Naruto. Nakuro got so caught up in his future that he didn't hear Iruka dismissing the class. Before everyone left, Iruka started to talk. "Alright class, before you leave, I have a special announcement to make." The whole class stared at Iruka in confusion. "As you may know, tomorrow you'll all become ninjas. And I'll also be the one to pick out your teams. Alright, you're dismissed." After the class ended, Sakura and Naruto both came to pick up there only child. ---- "So, how was the Academy today?" Sakura asked. Nakuro put on his trademark grin and replied rather loudly. "It was great! Tomorrow I'll become a Genin! A ninja! Dattebayo!" Nakuro pumped his fist into the air out of excitement. Naruto put on a small grin before asking, "Do you know who's gonna be your new sensei?" Nakuro, still smiling, shrugs and says, "I don't know. Do you know?" while pointing his finger towards Naruto. Naruto and Sakura both chuckled before Nakuro got suspicious. "Well? Who is it?!" Nakuro shouted with suspense killing him. Naruto and Sakura laughed before Naruto spoke up. "Alright, alright I'll tell you! It's me and your mom!" Nakuro's eyes widen. There was a small silence before Nakuro spoke up "Gomi." (Crap) "Oi, Watch your language young man!" Sakura warned Nakuro. Nakuro frowned, ignoring his mother lecturing him. "Will it just be you Oto-san?" Nakuro asked. "No, it would be a good idea to bring your mother. Because, shes a medical ninja and we could use her for our missions." Nakuro's eyes went white and there was yet another small silence, before he yelled out, "GOOOOMIIIIIII!!!" Sakura's eyes also went white before furiously yelling out, "I TOLD YOU TO WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!!!" "Ah- wait Kaa-san, it just slipped out- I'M SORRY!!" Nakuro shouted while running from rooftop to rooftop. "Hehe... That's definitely my son!" Naruto also shouted out. ---- Category:Fanon Story Category:Episodes Category:Episodes of Nakuro: Shin Sedai